mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Comics Club
Nickelodeon Comics Club, alternatively titled Nickelodeon Comics and informally known as the Nick Mag Presents series in the past, was a specialty spin-off periodical of Nickelodeon Magazine that was made to highlight one popular Nickelodeon series per issue. It was discontinued in late 2009 along with its root magazine. History Conception and purpose Nickelodeon Comics Club only became an official subscription late in Nick Magazine's lifetime. Although it had been on the market in numerous editions for years as, for example, the all-''Avatar'' magazines and the SpongeBob "Best of comics" compilations often under the name "Nick Mag Presents", the formulation of an official title for these issues spurred a forking from Nick Magazine to become their own periodical. Not only would these issues focus specifically on releasing new content about one series in particular per issue, but they would also serialize previously published comics for special occasions. Distribution One reason why the Comics and Presents series did not fare as well as the more commonly marketed Nickelodeon Magazine was their uneven distribution. Although these special editions of Nick Magazine were generally sold in the same locations as their parent periodical, there would be very few copies of the magazine per store. Furthermore, the Nick Mag Presents series was not shipped overseas and circulated only in North America; even so, Nickelodeon did not ship many copies to Canada, so United States customers were the main patrons. One issue of Nick Mag Presents might be well stocked by unusual sellers while another issue might be undersold at popular bookstores. Cancellation and succession Nickelodeon Comics, as a subsidiary of Nick Magazine, was discontinued along with its parent in late 2009. Because of its lucrative run on the magazine market in comparison to other series, the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise took the place of Nick Magazine and of the Comics Club as Nickelodeon's popular magazine and the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise took the place of the Nickelodeon Magazine Presents during his debut, Currently by Nick Magazine and the Nick Magazine UK as Nickelodeon's second popular magazine. Unlike previous Nick periodicals, SpongeBob Comics and Mitchell Comics is published bimonthly. Category:A to Z Category:Real world Mitchell Van Morgan editions Nick Mag Presents The Debut of Mitchell Van Morgan At forty-eight pages long, "Four Heroes Face the Fire!" is the first issue of the all-''Mitchell Van Morgan'' magazine series. This special was advertised to be released on September 12, 2006, but it went on sale a few days early in select locations. "Four Heroes Face the Fire!"'s new content included two comics written and illustrated by the crew of the television series ("Water War" and "Sokka the Avatar"), interviews, in-depth pictures and posters of the Avatar world, quizzes, games, and miscellaneous other activities. Of recycled content, the magazine serialized one comic ("Bee Calm") and one article, an interview with Sifu Kisu about the Avatar world's martial artistry. A highlight of the issue was the spotlight shone upon Avatar fansites of the day, which gave the URLs to Distant Horizon and Avatar Spirit. Finally, the last few pages gave answers to quizzes and games and printed the credits. Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan Comics They showed comics based on the on the Mitchell Van Morgan videogames and the character of Mitchell Van Morgan, from the games produced by Nick Games and (at the time) THQ(Now by Nordic Games) like: Paper Mitchell, Super Mitchell, New Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Kart, Mitchell Party, Mitchell Tennis, Mitchell Golf and much more which would rival many videogame titled comics like Tomb Raider and Nintendo Comics System. The comics develop a close relationship with it's companion series Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra. Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. They showed comics based on the on the Mitchell Van Morgan videogames and the character of Mitchell Van Morgan, from the games produced by Nick Games and (at the time) THQ(Now by Nordic Games) like: Paper Mitchell, Super Mitchell, New Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Kart, Mitchell Party, Mitchell Tennis, Mitchell Golf and much more which would rival many videogame titled comics like Tomb Raider and Nintendo Comics System. The comics develop a close relationship with it's companion series Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra. Mitchell Universe Mitchell Universe is a comic book series set within Dark Horse Comics' Mitchell Van Morgan continuity, designed to expand the horizon of that Mitchell universe. Mitchell Universe deals with various characters throughout the fictional universe, including Scottie Salmon, Sarah Lynn Meadows, Amber, Dusty Riddle and many more. The series follows a unique format, in which its lead character and storyline changes every four issues. These storylines are referred to by archie as "Arks". The storylines usually occur concurrently with those in the main Mitchell Van Morgan comic book, but typically take place in different locations. Mitchell himself often does not appear in a storyline at all, except for occasional supporting appearances. Dark Horse Manga, the producers of the Japanese-based Mitchell Van Morgan Manga series, produced a similar series of stories called "Mitchell The Comic" from issue 26 onwards; it, too, expanded the fictional universe, following various characters in the Mitchell universe on their own adventures, which eventually crossed over into the core series on numerous occasions. Dark Horse UK, the producers of the UK-based Mitchell Van Morgan Comic series, produced a similar series of stories called "Mitchell's World" from issue 26 onwards; it, too, expanded the fictional universe, following various characters in the Mitchell universe on their own adventures, which eventually crossed over into the core series on numerous occasions. Mitchell Universe is published monthly by Dark Horse Comics alongside its parent title Mitchell Van Morgan. The first issue was released on February 25, 2009 and now fills the role of "second monthly Mitchell comic" that was left open by the cancellation of Sonic X.1 An Official Mitchell Universe blog was run on Dark Horse Comics' website that would occasionally go into further detail about the events in the stories, such as revealing what happened in the alternate timeline Dusty Riddle traveled to in The Dusty Saga after he left, but it has since been taken down. The series has subsequently surpassed the defunct Martin J. Moody as the longest running spinoff of the main series. Mitchell X A comic based on the new franchise by Dark Horse Comics was released beginning in October 2014, with Ian Flynn as the writer and Evan Stanley as the artist, similar to Dark Horse Comics' long-running Mitchell Van Morgan comic series.67 Several issues were also written by TV series showrunner Bill Freiberger.68 Jesse Schedeen of IGN rated the first issue of the comic a 7.2 out of 10. He commended Flynn for not having relied on trendy, modern humor or dialogue in the comic's presentation, and also appreciated the fourth-wall humor and "clean, expressive" art style. Schedeen did, however, find the plot "fairly disjointed" and possessing little coherent structure, and he criticized Sticks, whom he considered a needless exposition device.69 The Mitchell X comics were featured alongside Dark Horse Comics' Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Universe, and Avatar: The Last Airbender comics, as well as various other Nickelodeon(Viacom) and Nordic Games video game series as part of the 2015 Mitchell/Aang crossover "Worlds Unite", with issues #8-#10 forming parts 2, 6, and 10 of the story.7071727374 The series concluded with its 11th issue in September 2015, though stories featuring the characters continue to be printed as part of the Mitchell & Aang Magazine books and Super Mitchell Special Magazine books.7576 The Sales The fifty-four page "Enter: The Fire Nation" issue was, similar to its predecessor, put on the market earlier than its advertised release at select locations. Despite press releases stating it would go on sale September 18, 2007, it was on the stands by at least the fourteenth. During the long wait between Books Two and Three of the animated series, little new information about the show was revealed until this issue of the Nick Mag Presents series. Over thirty pages of the magazine were entirely devoted to brand-new, mostly canon comics. Three of these bridged the gap between seasons two and three ("It's Only Natural", "Going Home Again", and "The Bridge"); one of them was less connected to the others ("Fruit Stand Freestyle"); and the final comic was a non-canon bonus story illustrated chibi-style ("Gym Time"). Aside from the comics, there were, like the last issue, interviews, exclusive pics and sneak-peeks, puzzles, games, and other entirely Avatar content. Nickelodeon Comics Club Avatar's presence in the Nickelodeon Comics Club magazine was almost as substantial as that of SpongeBob SquarePants, but there was never an issue entirely devoted to it. Comics published in issues of Nickeldoeon Comics include "Don't Blow It!", "Dragon Days", "Swordbending", "No Benders Allowed", "Game Time", and "Bumi vs. Toph, Round One". Avatar: The Last Airbender editions Nick Mag Presents Four Heroes Face the Fire! .]] At forty-eight pages long, "Four Heroes Face the Fire!" is the first issue of the all-''Avatar'' magazine series. This special was advertised to be released on September 12, 2006, but it went on sale a few days early in select locations. "Four Heroes Face the Fire!"'s new content included two comics written and illustrated by the crew of the television series ("Water War" and "Sokka the Avatar"), interviews, in-depth pictures and posters of the Avatar world, quizzes, games, and miscellaneous other activities. Of recycled content, the magazine serialized one comic ("Bee Calm") and one article, an interview with Sifu Kisu about the Avatar world's martial artistry. A highlight of the issue was the spotlight shone upon Avatar fansites of the day, which gave the URLs to Distant Horizon and Avatar Spirit. Finally, the last few pages gave answers to quizzes and games and printed the credits. Enter: The Fire Nation in the foreground with Zuko and Azula in the background.]] The fifty-four page "Enter: The Fire Nation" issue was, similar to its predecessor, put on the market earlier than its advertised release at select locations. Despite press releases stating it would go on sale September 18, 2007, it was on the stands by at least the fourteenth. During the long wait between Books Two and Three of the animated series, little new information about the show was revealed until this issue of the Nick Mag Presents series. Over thirty pages of the magazine were entirely devoted to brand-new, mostly canon comics. Three of these bridged the gap between seasons two and three ("It's Only Natural", "Going Home Again", and "The Bridge"); one of them was less connected to the others ("Fruit Stand Freestyle"); and the final comic was a non-canon bonus story illustrated chibi-style ("Gym Time"). Aside from the comics, there were, like the last issue, interviews, exclusive pics and sneak-peeks, puzzles, games, and other entirely Avatar content. Nickelodeon Comics Club Avatar's presence in the Nickelodeon Comics Club magazine was almost as substantial as that of SpongeBob SquarePants, but there was never an issue entirely devoted to it. Comics published in issues of Nickeldoeon Comics include "Don't Blow It!", "Dragon Days", "Swordbending", "No Benders Allowed", "Game Time", and "Bumi vs. Toph, Round One". Trivia * The second issue of Nick Mag Presents: Avatar: The Last Airbender was scanned avidly by fans of the show and was posted at multiple websites. * Issues of Nickelodeon Comics with SpongeBob SquarePants covers generated the most customer interest and sold better than similar magazines with different covers by "a HUGE margin!" * Issues of Nickelodeon Comics with Mitchell Van Morgan covers generated most of the premieres but it had time keeping up with the manga-influenced comics daily and sharing similar ideas to it's companion series for a while during a Margin! References }} See also * Nickelodeon Magazine External links * [http://www.musogato.com/avatar/mzine.html Magazine scans from Comics Club and Nick Magazine] at Distant Horizon Category:A to Z Category:Real world